




by krissielj89



Category: Boy Meets World
Genre: Drama, Suspense
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2002-11-21
Updated: 2002-11-23
Packaged: 2013-05-08 17:05:12
Rating: K
Chapters: 3
Words: 906
Publisher: www.fanfiction.net
Story URL: http://www.fanfiction.net/s/1078480/1/
Author URL: http://www.fanfiction.net/u/289348/krissielj89
Summary: Topanga gets kidnapped! Please R/R! My First story!





	1. Default Chapter

Topanga was sitting in her car outside of her high school at midnight, waiting for Cory and Shawn to  
  
meet her so they could go to the annual Halloween Dance. They were supposed to meet her five minutes  
  
but she still waited.  
  
"Guys!" She muttered under her breath. Maybe their waiting out front she thought, She got out of her car  
  
and started walking toward the front of the school when she felt someone put their hand over her eyes and  
  
mouth.  
  
"Cory?" She asked, but all she got was a grunt in return, the person started pulling her, and not so gently.  
  
"Who are you? What are you doing?" She squeeled, "Help!"  
  
She struggled to get out of her attackers grasp but their hands just kept getting tighter.  
  
"Shut up!" Her attacker spoke, "Just shut up!" Their voice was very familiar, a male's voice, one she knew  
  
very well but couldn't put her finger on it.  
  
He tied a bandanna around her eyes very tight and tied her hands up behind her, she struggled but the  
  
attacker was successful, she got pushed into a car and then felt  
  
her head hit something and then everything went black.......  
  
To be Continued in Ch.2, "Topanga's Missing!" 


	2. Where is she?

Cory and Shawn walked up to the school, looking around for Topanga. Cory instantly saw her car parked beside the fence, but she was nowhere in sight. Maybe she's inside already, I thought, But me being her boyfriend knew that when she said she would wait outside for them outside she meant it. "See her anywhere?" Shawn asked me, then finally spotting her car. "Ooh, There's her car!" I cant believe he JUST noticed that, I thought, Her car is one of the few parked here all the rest were around in front of the school. "Yep! But she's not around. Maybe she's in front." I said, starting to get nervous. What if she's not in front? What if something bad happened to her? She BETTER be in front! We started heading to the front of the school. Were we instantly ran into a pack of people coming in and out of the gym. Crowds, and crowds of people. I stood on my tiptoes peering over everyone looking for a gleam of beautiful blonde hair. I saw something shiny but it was Katie Morrison, a popular freshman. I didn't see her anywhere. " I don't see her anywhere, are you sure she said to meet us outside?" Shawn said, like reading my mind. Yes! I thought She said she would meet us outside, I know she wouldn't back out on it. "Yeah", I said "Let's go inside and see if she's in there just in case she misunderstood." Shawn spoke calmly. Typical Shawn, not worrying or thinking nothing of it. I thought If Topanga isn't okay, it will never be the same again. Never. We slid around a pack of sophomore guys and girls and walked into the gym. Everyone there was dancing to a slow song. No Topanga here. Where is she? Is she ok?, My mind reeled with a thousand thoughts. She never misunderstands me. But then where is she? Ch.3, Coming Soon! R/R please!! This is my first story please nice! 


	3. Chapter 3

Topanga woke up in a dark gloomy room. She waited for her eyes to adjust. where am I? What happened?  
  
"Hello?" She whispered into the darkness, she slowly stoodup off the mattress she lay on. She looked around and the room looked kind of like a jell cell, she thought. There was the mattress, a small refriderater and a chair. There was a door far off in the corner. She walked over to it and turned the doorknob. The door creaked open. Inside she found a toilet, shower and sink. Where am I, She wondered. Then she had a flashback of going to the school and kidnappers and falling into a car and that's all she could remember.  
  
"Your awake, I see" spoke a voice and she jumped and turned around  
  
"Eric?" she said, "Eric, how did you find me? What happened? Wheres Cory and Shawn? Where are we? We need to find a way out!" She started to panic.  
  
"Oh, Topanga, dear. I brought you here. Everyone seems to think Oh Eric, doesn't know anything, Oh Eric, doesn't matter." He said in a evil voice, "Well, see if anybody notices little miss Topanga now that she's gone and wont ever be back. Your not gonna find a way out Topanga. For once you wont get your way. Your stuck with me for the rest of your life."  
  
She drew in a breath, "Eric? Are you okay? Eric.. You have got to let me out of here. I have to get to the dance, Cory will think I stood him up! Come on, lets go." She grabbed his hand and started frantically looking around the room for an exit.  
  
He yanked his hand away from her. "Your not going anywhere. I'm not lying. Your stuck here. With me. And your never ever gonna leave..." 


End file.
